Eleven Kises By HeyDiddleDiddle
by Meng Die
Summary: Once besos notables en la relación de Iruka y Kakashi. Realmente triste


Autora: Kiki (Hey-Diddle-Diddle)

Rating: PG

Genero:: Angst/Romance

Traductora: Meng Die

* * *

La primera vez que se besaron, Iruka estornudó. Cuando Kakashi preguntó por qué, Iruka explicó que era alérgico a los perros. Pakun estuvo durmiendo afuera durante una semana. 

La segunda vez que se besaron, Kakashi se quedo dormido. Apenas había regresado de una misión que duro una semana, y cuando despertó se encontro cubierto con una manta y sobre la mesa un plato de comida cubierto con aluminio.

La tercera vez que se besaron, Iruka se rió. Kakashi decidió que así era como quería besar siempre a Iruka, mientras estaba riéndose, porque Kakashi podía sentirlo en las yemas de sus dedos, contra su pecho, en su lengua dentro de la garganta de Iruka.

La cuarta ocasión en que se besaron, estaban en la cama. Iruka llegó tarde a las clases del día siguiente y Kakashi se reunió temprano con el Equipo 7.

La quinta ocasión en que ellos se besaron, Iruka lloró. Cuando Kakashi preguntó por qué, Iruka masculló algo sobre Kakashi siendo un idiota, y Kakashi se rió.

La sexta ocasión en que se besaron, fueron descubiertos por los estudiantes de Iruka. Kakashi tuvo que sujetar a Iruka para impedir al mortificado maestro cometer suicidio ritual, e Iruka tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para evitar estrangular a Kakashi.

La séptima ocasión en que se besaron, estaba cayendo una tromenta. Kakashi atrapo un resfriado por su ropa húmeda y paso los siguientes tres días en la cama de Iruka, gimoteando y poniendo mala cara, e Iruka se pasó los siguientes tres días tratando de mantener entretenido a Kakashi.

La octava ocasión en que se besaron, Kakashi salió en otra misión. No llego a casa durante casi un mes, y cuando lo hizo encontró a un Iruka pálido y demacrado , viéndose aún peor que Kakashi. Iruka se disculpó y Kakashi se rió.

La novena ocasión en que se besaron, Kakashi intentó manosear a Iruka. El maestro golpeo al ninja-copia con todo lo que tenía, y Kakashi salió con su ojo derecho morado y anduvo por la villa medio ciego por el resto de la semana. Iruka se rió.

La décima ocasión en que se besaron, Iruka estornudó de nuevo. Estaba saliendo en una misión, la primera en mucho tiempo, Kakashi y Pakun estaban viéndolo irse. Iruka se rió de su propio estornudo, se rió mientras se alejaba, y Kakashi de repente deseó poder besar a Iruka de nuevo.

Ahora este es el último beso. Iruka está riéndo y llorando, sus hombros se agitan, y sus labios saben ligeramente a sangre. Kakashi está diciéndole idiota, una y otra vez, y está besándolo, suavemente, y con desesperación. Iruka intenta disculparse pero la boca de Kakashi está cubriendo el suya, y el sabor a sangre se esta haciendo más fuerte. El maestro decide que once besos no fueron suficientes, nunca serán suficientes. No puede recordar el sabor de Kakashi, y no puede probar al jounin a través de toda la sangre acumulándose en su boca, y eso entristece a Iruka, lo hace llorar más.

"Silencio, tonto," susurra Kakashi mientras besa a Iruka una y otra vez. "Silencio."

"Mis ojos," Iruka miente mientras las lágrimas corren por su rostro, "Malditas alergias." Intenta besar a Kakashi pero está sin aliento, no puede respirar, y la sangre sigue llenando su boca. Tose mientras se ríe, tose mientras llora y tose mientras Kakashi besa su nariz.

"Lo sé," Kakashi intenta confortarlo, "Lo sé. Pakun, esta dejando su pelo por todas partes. Te besaré mejor, aquí," él besa los ojos de Iruka, besa sus lágrimas. Iruka esta tranquilo ahora, risas que se marchitan, lágrimas que disminuyendo a una simple humedad en sus mejillas.

"Estoy cansado," Iruka susurra por entre la sangre que gotea de su boca. Sus párpados se están cerrando.

"Entonces duerme," Kakashi dice con dulzura, sus manos agarrando a Iruka más firme y más fuerte. "Sólo cierra tus ojos y descansa."

"¿Me besas de nuevo?" Iruka pregunta con inocencia soñolienta. Sus ojos están cerrados ahora, los párpados perdiendo en la lucha para quedarse abiertos, y su cara está relajada, la tensión y el dolor desapareciendo.

"Te besaré cuando te despiertes," Kakashi asegura, sonriendo a la mentira dentro de su promesa. No hay ninguna respuesta de Iruka, ninguna sonrisa, ningún sollozo o besos apresurados. Once besos, son demasiado pocos, pero de algún modo, suficientes.

**  
OWARI**


End file.
